Recently, the intensive investment is put in the nanotechnology by the companies who have interest in this area. Nanotechnology utilizes the characteristics of the target material brought about by the super refinement, and not only the synthesis but the recovery of nanoparticles is extremely important.
As the preparation method of nanomaterials, there are laser heating method, liquid synthesis method, and solid synthesis method. The liquid synthesis method is basically the batch process and has the difficulties in synthesizing the high purity nanoparticles since the method is necessarily accompanied with making contact with the foreign substances and other various solvents. However, the laser heating method has advantages of making no contact with the impurities and allowing the continuous preparation of nanoparticles.
Referring to the prior arts of the nanoparticle manufacturing equipment by laser heating method, the nanoparticle synthesis equipment using CO2 laser pyrolysis method as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 (Ref. Kim Sungbeom etc. Korea Materials Society, 23 (2013) 5) comprises laser emitter (10), reaction chamber (20), collector (30), vacuum pump (40), source material supply nozzle (50a) for supplying the source material like monosilane (SiH4) into said reaction chamber (20) and infusion section (55) having carrier gas supply nozzle (50b) for supplying the carrier gas.
Also, Korea publication of unexamined patent applications 10-1291966 (Registered on Jul. 25, 2013). “System for collecting silicon nanoparticles and collection/storage vessel used for the same” provides as shown in FIG. 2, the nanoparticle collection/storage vessel (10) with the nanoparticle inlet (11) placed at one side of same, through which the nanoparticles are infused with the carrier gas, and the filter screen (13) that prevents nanoparticles from being discharged.
On the other hand, since the silicon or germanium nanoparticles prepared by the laser have the very high specific surface area and high reactivity causing oxidation to occur easily, and thus have to be treated carefully.
Accordingly, the nanoparticles as prepared by the systems of the prior arts have the risk of being spoiled by the air contact since they are collected in the space which does not properly block the air.